A Garota da Festa
by Misa Black
Summary: x UA x "No final da noite, depois de dançar com ela todas as músicas, eu a puxei para um corredor afastado e roubei um beijo dela. Foi como se nunca tivesse beijado nenhuma outra garota na minha vida." x Pro Desafio de Hogwarts x Lufa-Lufa x
1. 1

_Harry Potter não é meu._

**Nota: **Longfic escrita pro **Desafio de Hogwarts**. Eu escrevi essa long pra minha casa: **Lufa-Lufa **(a melhor casa de todos os tempos. Falei.). UA no década de 60, bem bobinha e fluffy.

Agradecimento especial à **Nipul Summer** (ou RebecaDua ou SaraDua ou Dinda) que betou e disse que era uma fic decente.

Atualizações toda segunda e a fic já está completa e é curtinha, mesmo. Baseadas em pequenos trechos de músicas dos Beatles da década de 60.

**A Garota da Festa**

**Capítulo 1**

_"Whoah, we danced through the night,  
>And we held each other tight,<br>And before too long I fell in love with her.  
>Now I'll never dance with another (whooh)<br>Since I saw her standing there"  
>(I Saw Her Standing There – The Beatles)<em>

Uma banda de Liverpool era a nova sensação do público jovem. Não importava o local ou os donos da festa, sempre tocava _The Beatles._  
>Eu estava em mais uma festa cheia de Beatles e o disco deles. As garotas dançavam empolgadas de uma forma que eu nunca poderia compreender. Algumas davam gritinhos como se os integrantes da banda estivessem ali. Os rapazes – como eu – estavam simplesmente ignorando a excitação feminina e a música insistente.<br>Poderia até dizer que a festa terminaria daquela forma, mas um fato alterou totalmente aquela festa. Um fato pequeno, ruivo e com um vestido de um tom amarelo pálido e tímido.  
>- Olha aquela garota, <em>Prongs.<em> - meu melhor amigo do mundo inteiro apontou para a pequena garota ruiva que dançava animada com um rapaz que não parecia merecer a companhia de tamanha beleza.  
>Sinto-me seguro o suficiente para dizer que eu sabia merecer a companhia daquela belezinha. E ela ia saber disso assim que ela ia saber assim que eu tirasse o rapaz que dançava com ela da jogada.<br>- Com licença. - disse educadamente tocando no ombro desnudo da garota ruiva. - Poderia dançar com a senhorita?  
>O parceiro dela me observou sério e eu não pude conter a satisfação quando ele se afastou para me deixar dançar com ela. Quando observei a minha delicada parceira de dança, ela me olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada e mordendo o lábio inferior, como se tentasse conter o que queria dizer (provavelmente não seria nada que uma dama diria).<br>- Poderia me dizer seu nome? - ela perguntou com delicadeza quando começamos a dançar. Ela tinha sardas salpicando as bochechas e onariz e uma pequena pinta no queixo, se não estivéssemos num salão de festas e ela não fosse uma senhorita, eu deslizaria meus dedos pelas sardas dela.  
>- James Potter. - respondi e vi que ela corava. Dada a minha sorte, eu já teria beijado (sabe, <em>aquele <strong>tipo<strong>_ de beijo) alguma das amigas dela. - Qual seu nome, senhorita?  
>- Lily Evans. - ela me respondeu tímida.<br>Eu não fazia ideia de quem era Lily Evans, mas sabia que Sirius saberia; afinal, a festa era de uma das primas dele e ele saberia quem era a ruiva linda com quem eu dançava.  
>- Gosta deles? - perguntei querendo me aproximar mais. Ela sempre corava e se afastava, tímida.<br>- Que garota não gosta? - eu olhei nos olhos dela. Cometi esse erro.  
>Ela tinha olhos naquele tom de verde vivo que parecia sugar tudo para si. Eu sabia que cometeria alguma burrice (do tipo me apaixonar por ela), mas eu já tinha olhado nos olhos de outras garotas antes e me sentia confiante o <em>suficiente.<em>  
>No final da noite, depois de dançar com ela todas as músicas, eu a puxei para um corredor afastado e roubei um beijo dela. Foi como se nunca tivesse beijado nenhuma outra garota na minha vida. Ela fugiu de mim assim que conseguiu se desvencilhar.<p>

**x**

- Então? - Sirius disse entrando no meu quarto na manhã seguinte à festa.  
>- Eu a beijei. - Sirius abriu um sorriso malicioso e eu não pude evitar de corar levemente. - E acho que me apaixonei por ela.<br>Sirius riu e bagunçou meu cabelo com aquela expressão de irmão mais velho com pena do irmão mais novo tolo e inocente.  
>- Você pelo menos <em>sabe<em> o nome dela? - ele me perguntou depois de um tempo.  
>- Lily Evans. - respondi e percebi que a expressão de Sirius se alterou para uma mais grave. - O que foi? Ela tem namorado? Ela tem noivo?<br>- Não conheço _nenhuma_ Lily Evans.  
>Eu me senti empalidecendo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>

Misa Black


	2. 2

_Harry Potter não é meu._

**Nota: **Longfic escrita pro **Desafio de Hogwarts**. Eu escrevi essa long pra minha casa: **Lufa-Lufa **(a melhor casa de todos os tempos. Falei.). UA no década de 60, bem bobinha e fluffy.

Agradecimento especial à **Nipul Summer** (ou RebecaDua ou SaraDua ou Dinda) que betou e disse que era uma fic decente.

Enfim, perdão, não pude atualizar na segunda (eu sei que prometi, mas eu estava sem tempo de verdade). E quem lê Os Garotos de Lily, aguarde atualização que essa semana sai o capítulo 8. Se eu não postar, podem mandar um detetive atrás de mim porque eu morri. Sério.

Mimando Misa com reviews, suaslindas.

**Review sem login:**

**Thaty: **Ei. Obrigada por ler. Beijos e aqui está a atualização.

**Capítulo 2**  
><em>"Would you believe in a love at first sight?<br>Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.  
>What do you see when you turn out the light?<br>I can't tell you, but I know it's mine."  
>(With A Little Help From My Friends – The Beatles)<em>

- Deixa eu ver se entendi – Remus começou com uma expressão que variava entre a diversão e a confusão. - Você beijou uma garota na festa da Narcissa e não sabe _quem_ ela é?  
>- Eu sei quem ela é. Só que o Sirius disse que Narcissa <em>não tem<em> nenhuma amiga chamada Lily. - respondi frustrado.  
>- Não é melhor assim? - perguntou Peter – Quero dizer, você <em>nunca<em> mais vai vê-la e ela não vai ficar esperando um pedido de namoro.  
>- Seria, <em>Wormtail<em>, se o pequeno _Prongs_ não tivesse se apaixonado pela ruiva misteriosa. - explicou Sirius com um sorriso que demonstrava o quanto ele se divertia.  
>Eu até entendia a reação de Sirius, se a situação fosse com ele eu riria também, mas como era comigo, eu não achava tão divertido assim.<br>- Eu tenho a sensação de já ter ouvido o nome dela antes. Lily... - comentou um Peter pensativo.  
>- Sendo a <em>minha Lily.<em> - disse e meus amigos riram.  
>Eu sonhava com a garota de ombros desnudos, lábios cheios e nariz fino. A garota de cabelos ruivos brilhantes, sardas e olhos verdes.<br>Eu queria Lily aqui comigo, mesmo que nem ao menos soubesse se ela queria estar aqui comigo.

**X**

Eu estava no meu quarto tentando tirar _minha Lily_ do pensamento, já havia se passado uma semana e não tínhamos nada sobre ela, quando ouvi o ronco de um motor.  
>Era Sirius me mostrando sua nova aquisição (que chocaria a família dele): uma motocicleta. Além de estar usando uma jaqueta de couro, exatamente como aqueles <em>rebeldes<em> de filmes.  
>- O que é isso? - perguntei apontando para a motocicleta. Sirius riu como se fosse óbvio. - Melhor dizendo, <em>de quem é isso?<em>  
>- Ora, <em>Prongs<em>, de quem mais seria?  
>- Sua mãe vai lhe expulsar de casa. - comentei e ele gargalhou.<br>- Por isso comprei.  
>Revirei os olhos ele riu mais alto ainda.<br>- _Wormtail_ pediu para que eu não lhe contasse, mas ele _acha_ que encontrou a _sua ruiva_. - ele disse e eu me senti com um sopro novo de vida. - Calma, Romeu. Ao que parece, ela é _noiva_ de Severus Snape, pois era com ele que ela foi à festa. O pai dela é um fabricante de armas enriquecido.  
>Eu poderia dizer que da mesma forma que o sopro de vida veio, foi embora.<br>- Ela estava acompanhando o noivo na festa? - perguntei confuso. - Como então, ela dançou comigo e _me beijou_?  
>- Talvez ela não ame o noivo. - sugeriu Sirius. - E, se eu não me engano, foi você que a beijou.<br>- Ela não parecia ter um noivo. - eu disse e Sirius passou o braço por meus ombros. - E se ela tinha ficado noiva porque eu não fui procurá-la para pedi-la em namoro? - perguntei horrorizado.  
>- <em>Prongs<em>, foi por esse motivo que _Wormtail_ não queria que você soubesse. Você está quase morrendo só de saber isso.  
>- <em>Padfoot,<em> você não entendeu. Eu preciso vê-la.  
>- E se ela não quiser lhe ver? - ele me perguntou e me senti como se tivesse tomado um soco no estômago.<br>- E se ela _quiser_ me ver? - perguntei e ele me observou por alguns instantes como se considerasse me levar até ela.  
>- Prometi me encontrar com <em>Moony<em> daqui a pouco. - ele comentou, tentando mudar de assunto. - Você tem certeza do que quer, _Prongs?_  
>- Tenho. - respondi com firmeza.<br>Mesmo que a sensação assustadora no meu estômago me dissesse que eu estava tudo, menos firme.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>

Misa Black


	3. 3

_Harry Potter não é meu._

**Nota: **Longfic escrita pro **Desafio de Hogwarts**. Eu escrevi essa long pra minha casa: **Lufa-Lufa **(a melhor casa de todos os tempos. Falei.). UA no década de 60, bem bobinha e fluffy.

Agradecimento especial à **Nipul Summer** (ou RebecaDua ou SaraDua ou Dinda) que betou e disse que era uma fic decente.

Mimada pelas reviews e no dia certo eu venho com a atualização *-*

**Capítulo 3**

_"I'll take my chances  
>for romance is<br>So important to me  
>She'll never hurt me<br>she won't desert me  
>she's an angel sent to me"<br>(Devil In Her Heart – The Beatles)_

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu me dirigia para a porta da casa de Lily. Vê-la e depois partir (triste porque, como era óbvio, ela se casaria com Severus Snape).  
>A empregada abriu a porta e eu abri um sorriso amarelo. Ela me avaliou como se considerasse quem eu seria. Ajeitei meus óculos e melhorei o meu sorriso amarelo.<br>- Eu... Poderia falar... Com a senhorita... Evans? - perguntei, ela abriu um sorriso simpático.  
>- A senhorita Evans não se encontra no momento, saiu com o noivo. - ela me respondeu e eu permiti que o meu sorriso se desfizesse.<br>- Acho melhor eu ir embora, então. - disse dando um sorriso forçado com aquele gosto amargo da derrota na minha boca.  
>- O senhor não gostaria de tomar uma xícara de chá enquanto espera a senhorita Evans? - a empregada sugeriu simpática.<br>- Creio que seja melhor não, senhora. O noivo da senhorita Evans não ia gostar de saber que ela recebeu a visita de um homem.  
>A empregada sorriu simpática e fez um gesto para que eu entrasse. Eu ia falar que não desejava causar problemas, quando a vi descendo as escadas. Usava um vestido discreto, num tom rosa pálido e os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça num rabo de cavalo. Parecia mais linda do que quando a conheci, se é que era possível.<br>- Menina Lily! - exclamou a empregada. - Esse senhor gostaria de ver sua irmã.  
>Ela corou e eu percebi que, para a empregada, a garota era ainda uma menina. Talvez tivesse menos idade do que eu supus.<br>- Creio que devemos servir um chá para o visitante de minha irmã. - ela disse pausadamente como se contivesse a raiva.  
>Antes que elas pudessem me convidar para entrar, eu disse que não poderia ficar para tomar um chá, mas que agradecia pelo convite.<br>Caminhei algumas quadras com a sensação de derrota que eu raramente sentia, para falar a verdade. Eu nunca me senti daquela forma. A parte boa era que "menina Lily" não parecia ser a noiva de Severus Snape, a parte ruim era que ela era uma menina ainda.  
>Eu tinha me apaixonado por uma menina.<br>- Eu já tinha ouvido falar que você era um rapaz audacioso, senhor Potter, mas eu nunca pensei que agiria de _tal forma_ para poder se encontrar com minha irmã. - ouvi uma voz feminina com um tom raivoso.  
>Lily me observava de braços cruzados, com o cabelo levemente desgrenhado e rubor nas faces. Parecia ter corrido para me alcançar.<br>Fiquei observando ela se aproximar mais, confuso. Ela parecia verdadeiramente irritada e eu não conseguia compreender o porquê, eu a beijei, mas eu fui atrás dela, não fui?  
>- Ah, senhor Potter, não finja que não entendeu! - ela exclamou e depois baixou o tom de voz, constrangida. - O senhor me beijou para me iludir, enquanto tenta convencer Petúnia a não se casar com Vernon.<br>Eu _definitivamente_ queria saber quem era Petúnia e Vernon.  
>- Eu fui atrás da senhorita, <em>menina Lily<em>. - disse e ela corou.  
>- Para a senhora Jones eu nunca cresci. - ela comentou ainda mais corada.<br>- Então, - comecei divertido. - a senhorita tem quantos anos?  
>Ela ergueu o queixo e eu só conseguia pensar nos lábios macios dela contra os meus. Eu poderia beijá-la, se não tivesse a sensação que ela daria um jeito de me fazer ser perseguido por toda a cidade.<br>- Dezessete, senhor Potter. - me informou, virando-se e voltando para casa. - Não precisa me acompanhar, senhor Potter.  
>- E permitir que uma senhorita tão distinta ande sozinha pela rua? - disse e ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, discreto, mas lindo.<br>Eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por aquela ruiva com temperamento difícil!  
>- Além do mais, acho que o fato de ter-lhe beijado me faz seu <em>namorado.<em> - informei e ela corou muito e me observou tímida, como se não tivesse me atacado segundos atrás.  
>Eu a deixei em casa e a vi entrar sorrateiramente com um suspiro. Eu não sabia <em>nada<em> sobre ela, mas meu coração disparava só de olhá-la.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>

Misa


	4. 4

_Harry Potter não é meu._

**Nota: **Longfic escrita pro **Desafio de Hogwarts**. Eu escrevi essa long pra minha casa: **Lufa-Lufa **(a melhor casa de todos os tempos. Falei.). UA no década de 60, bem bobinha e fluffy.

Agradecimento especial à **Nipul Summer** (ou RebecaDua ou SaraDua ou Dinda) que betou e disse que era uma fic decente.

Mimada pelas reviews e no dia certo eu venho com a atualização *-*

**Review sem login:**

**Juliana Black:** Hey, obrigada! Beijos e aqui está a atualização.

**Capítulo 4**

_"Love, love me do  
>You know I love you<br>I´ll always be true  
>So please, love me do<br>Oh, love me do"  
>(Love Me Do – The Beatles)<em>

- Ela está noiva de Snape? - perguntou-me Sirius assim que entrei no meu quarto. Ele parecia estar me esperando desde sempre.  
>- Acredito que não. - respondi me jogando na cama. Sirius me observou por alguns segundos como se esperasse alguma reação melhor minha.<br>- E então por que está aqui? - ele me perguntou cruzando os braços e revirando os olhos. - Se eu fosse você, eu estaria beijando a garota agora.  
>Ao perceber que eu corava, ele riu. Sirius tinha essa mania de rir da minha timidez em relação às garotas, ele praticamente me empurrou para a garota no meu primeiro beijo!<br>- Ao que parece, ela não quer lhe beijar. - ele comentou e recebeu uma travesseirada em resposta.  
>- E você? Não conheceu ninguém? - perguntei e pude perceber um leve rubor nas faces de Sirius. Justo ele que nunca corava porque dizia que corar é para perdedores.<br>- Eu acho que muito em breve serei expulso de casa. - ele disse numa tentativa de mudar de assunto. Resolvi permitir que ele saísse vencedor nessa.  
>- Você é a única pessoa que diz isso dessa forma tão satisfeita. - comentei e ele riu.<br>- Porque eu sou a única pessoa que têm motivos para desejar ser expulsa da família.  
>- Bom ponto.<br>- Eu sempre tenho.

**x**

- Olá, senhor Potter. - a voz de Lily soou atrás de mim.  
>Aquela mesma sensação estranha no estômago voltou como, bem, um soco. Ela sorriu e se aproximou uns passos com um sorriso doce. Ah, se Lily soubesse que tudo o que eu queria era encostá-la na árvore e beijá-la.<br>E Deus sabe quão mal falada ela ficaria, mas não importaria, porque estaríamos nos beijando.  
>- James, senhorita Evans. - sugeri e ela riu, corando levemente.<br>- O único rapaz que eu conheço que chamo pelo primeiro nome é Severus. - ela me informou depois de um tempo.  
>Se fosse em outra época teria saído à procura de Snape para fazê-lo se afastar de minha Lily na força física, mas eu era mais controlado agora. Tradução: era eu que estava com Lily naquele instante e <em>isso<em> me bastava.  
>Por enquanto.<br>- Quem é Severus? - perguntei fingindo desinteresse.  
>- Meu amigo de infância. Por quê?<br>- Curiosidade. - sorri numa tentativa sedutora e me aproximei alguns passos. Ela recuou alguns em resposta e ficaríamos nisso para sempre se não tivesse uma árvore atrás dela.  
>Eu sabia que ganharia outro beijo se tentasse roubá-lo, ou pelo menos eu esperava isso quando fui me aproximando para beijá-la mais uma vez.<br>- Menina Lily! - a voz da empregada ecoou pelas redondezas e nos afastamos vermelhos.  
>Ela me encarou confusa por alguns instantes e, depois de conferir que não havia ninguém por perto, ela me beijou de leve.<br>- Até qualquer dia desses, James. - ela me disse com o rosto ainda próximo do meu.  
>E saiu correndo logo depois.<br>Fiquei lá alguns minutos tentando absorver o que tinha acontecido ali. Uma garota de família não beijava um garoto, ela simplesmente não tomava a iniciativa.  
>Lily, pelo que dera a entender, não era uma senhorita frágil e isso, ao invés de me fazer achá-la desgostável, só me fazia amá-la ainda mais. <strong><br>**

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>

Misa


	5. 5

**A Garota da Festa**

**Nota 1: **Antes de mais nada quero agradecer a todos que amaram essa fic, apoiaram ela e ficaram tristes e putos (com razão) quando eu sumi. Vocês têm o direito de me esganar com força, sério. Minha vida pessoal ficou no caos, minha vida estudantil também, minha internet deixou de funcionar... Enfim, foi um problema atrás de problema. Mas ninguém veio aqui pra ler meu diário (não que eu tenha um, mas mesmo assim). Querem A Garota da Festa, que é o direito de todos.

A Surpresa dessa atualização é que eu postarei DOIS capítulos hoje e um no sábado.

E, se alguém deixou de ler, ou me odeia por não ter atualizado. Bem, desculpa. Mesmo (:

Sobre as reviews: eu vou responder todas, mas não hoje, porque senão eu não atualizo ):

**Capítulo 5**

"_As I write this letter_

_Send my love to you_

_Remember that I'll always_

_Be in love with you"_

_(P.S. I Love You – The Beatles)_

"_Lily, _

_Eu sei que não deveria lhe escrever uma carta porque o que temos são algumas danças na festa de Narcissa Black, mas eu creio que eu lhe deva escrever uma carta porque você me interessa (nesse ponto, fico torcendo para que somente você leia a carta, porque eu estou morrendo de vergonha de lhe dizer como me sinto em relação a você por carta)._

_Você não sai da minha cabeça desde a festa, tanto que às vezes chego a pensar que meu coração bate o seu nome 'Li-Ly' e eu não consigo entender direito os motivos que me levam a parecer tão patético... Mas eu descobri muito recentemente que gosto de ser patético se você ficar comigo._

_Ficaria muito feliz se você fosse meu par numa festa que acontecerá muito em breve. _

_Seu, _

_James Potter."_

- Você fez o quê? - Remus me perguntou quase me batendo.

- Mandei uma carta para ela revelando parte dos meus sentimentos. - respondi perdendo a firmeza que antes eu tinha.

- Ela vai lhe achar um maníaco psicótico, _Prongs_! - quase gritou Peter, enquanto me sacudia. - Quantas vezes você a viu? Três vezes?

- Você não mencionou a palavra com A, certo? - perguntou Sirius como se quisesse avaliar o tamanho do estrago.

- Não... - eles suspiraram aliviados. - Mas eu meio que... Hm... Dei a entender.

Eles reviraram os olhos e eu pude sentir que eles consideravam a hipótese de me dar uma surra para eu aprender a lidar com as garotas. Eu sei lidar com as garotas num modo geral, só não sei quando elas são ruivas, têm olhos verdes, se chamam Lily Evans e - Oh, vejam só! - são o amor da minha vida.

- Quantas vezes eu vou dizer que não se deve dar a entender que você a ama. Mulheres não estão em busca de amor_, Prongs_, elas querem se casar com bons partidos. - Sirius disse com um ar professoral. - E você é um bom partido.

- Veja pelo lado bom: se ela arrumar um vestido de noiva, você ficará com a sua amada Lily. - debochou Remus e eu pude perceber que meus amigos serão todos solteirões. Eles não conseguem compreender o que é amar!

- Talvez nesse instante, ela já tenha ligado para uma costureira e descrito o vestido de noiva e esteja nesse instante ligando para as amigas para elas arrumarem chapéus e vestidos para a cerimônia. - debochou Peter.

O assunto Lily desperta esse lado debochado de meus amigos. Acho que eles temem me perder caso eu me envolva com a mulher da minha vida, ou talvez eles só me achem um idiota apaixonado hilário e não querem perder um minuto de toda a situação, mesmo.

- Ela me beijou. - informei depois de um tempo ouvindo as risadas de meus amigos. Eles pararam de rir na hora.

- Ela te beijou? - Remus perguntou confuso. - Que tipo de garota de família beija o rapaz?

- Ela é louca. - opinou Sirius. - Talvez por isso, esteja interessada no Prongs.

- Cala a boca, _Padfoot_. - disse e eles riram. - Ela é especial. Eu sinto isso.

- Ah, o amor!

Sirius, após essa declaração, mal pôde respirar devido ao fato de que foi soterrado por travesseiros.

**X**

"_James, _

_Quando é a festa?_

_Sua e etc,_

_Lily"_

* * *

><p><em>Beijos!<em>

_Misa_


	6. 6

**A Garota da Festa**

**Nota 2: **Segundo capítulo, seuslindos!

E, se alguém deixou de ler, ou me odeia por não ter atualizado. Bem, desculpa. Mesmo (:

Sobre as reviews: eu vou responder todas, mas não hoje, porque senão eu não atualizo ):

**Capítulo 6**  
><em>"If somebody tries<br>To take my place,  
>Let's pretend we<br>Just can't see his face.  
>In this world, there's nothing<br>I would rather do  
>'Cause I'm happy just to<br>Dance with you."  
>(I'm happy just to dance with you – The Beatles)<em>

Eu tremia levemente enquanto tentava me concentrar no que o Sirius me dizia, eu sabia que eram recomendações de_como_ agir com Lily e com os pais dela.  
>Eu não podia agir como um idiota e sabia disso. Ela poderia me odiar e nunca mais querer me ver se eu fosse um idiota com ela. E eu sabia que, no quesito ser idiota, eu ganharia muito fácil.<br>Remus me deu uma cotovelada para me fazer prestar atenção ao monólogo do Sirius. Quero dizer, ele estava ocupado com um livro que eu não tinha conseguido ver o título, Peter cochilava com a cabeça caindo para fora da minha cama e eu hiperventilava só de pensar que poderia perder a minha chance com Lily e nunca mais poder ficar perto dela.  
>- Então, você vai agir como o cavalheiro que sua mãe lhe educou para ser com os pais dela. E quando vocês ficarem sozinhos – ele riu divertido. - você deixa ela lhe atacar. Deus sabe que a sua ruiva é capaz disso. Garoto de sorte.<br>Sirius trocou um olhar divertido com Remus depois disso e Peter acordou porque engasgava com a própria saliva.  
>- O que foi que eu perdi? - ele perguntou confuso.<br>- O surto controlador da minha vida do _Padfoot_. - respondi e Peter balançou os ombros num claro sinal de que não se importava e sorriu um pouco, como se dissesse que sentia por mim.  
>- Se ela nunca mais querer lhe ver, não me culpe. - Sirius me informou cruzando os braços e revirando os olhos de uma maneira dramática. <strong>X<strong>

Eu dançava com Lily. Nunca tinha me sentido tão bem na vida. Ela sorriu e se aproximou alguns passos de mim. Os olhos dela brilhavam tanto que eu sentia meu coração se acelerar como se eu tivesse corrido uma maratona.  
>- Não vai... - ela corou e eu pude compreender perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer. Ela queria que eu a beijasse.<br>E eu não a beijaria no meio daquele salão de festas, não queria que Lily ficasse mal falada. E tirá-la de lá ia fazer com que _pensassem_ que estávamos nos beijando no jardim.  
>Por mais que fosse verdade.<br>- Acho... Melhor não. - eu disse corando e ela me observou tímida e com um brilho de tristeza no olhar. Abri um sorriso (que eu esperava do fundo do coração ser) charmoso. - Esta noite, doce Lily, eu só vou dançar com você.  
>Ela sorriu e eu dancei a noite toda com Lily naquela festa e, por mais que eu desejasse beijá-la, não fiz isso. Ela estava radiante enquanto dançávamos. Parecia muito mais linda com aquele brilho (seria felicidade?) no olhar.<br>Eu me apaixonava cada vez mais por Lily. Cada segundo com Lily me fazia pensar em _como_ eu pude passar dezessete anos da minha vida sem ela. **X**

- Eu me diverti muito, James. - ela me disse quando nos aproximávamos da casa dela, depois da festa. Ela parecia querer conter a felicidade e agir como uma dama (por mais que eu achasse muito mais atraente a _real_ Lily).  
>- Foi a melhor festa que já estive, graças a você.<br>- Aposto que você diz isso para todas. - ela comentou me encarando com diversão.  
>- Não mesmo. - eu me inclinei na direção dela e pude perceber que ela fechava os olhos antes de me beijar. - Você é a única que faz essas festas serem divertidas.<br>O coração batia tão rápido no meu peito que eu sentia como se ele saísse da minha boca. Seria sempre assim, eu tinha a certeza.  
>E, definitivamente, não me importava com isso.<p>

_**Até Sábado! Com o capítulo final! (:**_

_Beijos!_

_Misa_


	7. 7

_Harry Potter não me pertence._

**AVISO: **Capítulo final. Por questões de falta de tempo, só postarei as respostas às reviews na próxima atualização (especial de agradecimento e só).

Agradeço ao guitarrista cabeludo que me lembrou que eu prometi atualizar hoje. TCHAMO!

**Capítulo 7**  
><em>"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you<br>Tomorrow I'll miss you  
>Remember I'll always be true"<br>(All My Loving – The Beatles)_

Ela chorava. Dava para perceber de longe. E só de pensar que Lily chorava, senti meu corpo tremer de raiva e senti uma necessidade quase incontrolável de acabar com a raça de quem a fez chorar.  
>Antes de pensar que talvez o culpado fosse eu mesmo.<br>- Lily?  
>Ela se virou na minha direção com os olhos vermelhos de quem chorou muito e a expressão tristonha. Corri na direção dela e a abracei com todo o respeito que eu podia (levando-se em consideração que não é muito usual dois conhecidos se abraçarem no meio da rua).<br>- O que aconteceu? - perguntei e ela soluçou.  
>- Hoje me disseram que você... Que você... Está me usando para... Você sabe. - ela respondeu e eu me senti numa montanha russa de sensações. E a predominante era alegria.<br>Lily me queria junto a ela (não que os beijos que trocamos não dissessem isso, mas aquela era uma declaração quase explícita).  
>Igual à minha carta.<br>- Lily, nunca. - eu murmurei com carinho. Podia sentir que Lily abria um sorriso.

**X**

- Fiquei sabendo que vai pedir a ruiva nova rica em namoro, Potter. - o comentário mal-educado da prima que quase ficou encalhada de Sirius, ou seja, Narcissa foi ouvido antes das gargalhadas das garotas que a cercavam como abelhas no mel.  
>- Fiquei sabendo que seu noivo, Narcissa, foi pego de <em>calças curtas<em> com a empregada. - comentei com mais veneno que Narcissa e, por mais que fosse mentira, a fofoca correria e logo todos comentariam sobre as traições de Lucius Malfoy.  
>Eu sei que não sou completamente livre de falhas (Deus sabe o quanto eu já aprontei na vida), mas se há alguém que valha a pena lutar, esse alguém é a Lily. Não é a origem dela que vai influenciar o meu amor por ela.<p>

**X**

Sirius tentou me dissuadir de fazer isso. Disse que ninguém com dezessete anos e uma vida inteira pela frente deveria "se amarrar", principalmente com uma garota que conheceu numa festa há menos de um mês.  
>Remus disse que era a necessidade do meu romantismo recém-descoberto graças a Lily de fantasiar as relações humanas, transformando tudo em contos de fadas e acabando com a ordem natural das coisas.<br>Peter revirou os olhos e disse que tudo bem, eu podia fazer o que queria, mas que ele não queria ser cúmplice dessa loucura em questão.  
>Acho que eles são exagerados, eu não vou me casar com ela amanhã, só vou ser o namorado dela. Para a família dela, depois poderemos nos casar com a graça de Deus e seremos felizes para sempre. Como num conto de fadas.<br>Talvez nessa parte Remus tenha razão.

**X**

- Ora, senhor Potter. Fico contente em revê-lo. - a família de Lily gostava de mim. Eu era um bom partido para a filha mais nova deles (por mais que eu não tenha feito _o pedido_. Ainda).  
>Eu tenho Lily perto de mim, iluminando a minha vida, o que já me faz ignorar os conselhos "sábios" de Sirius para que eu a abandone, porque sou jovem demais para me casar com Lily.<br>Sirius é um temperamental, sinceramente.  
>Mas quem se importaria com o temperamento difícil de Sirius tendo Lily por perto e podendo beijá-la escondido com consentimento dos pais dela?<br>Bem, Remus se importa com o temperamento difícil de Sirius. Peter e eu ignoramos solenemente a loucura de Sirius.  
>Afinal, qualquer homem que dá apelidos para os três melhores amigos e <em>para si mesmo<em> não é muito normal. E, claro, é expulso de casa aos dezessete anos (mesmo que ele ficasse mais em minha casa do que na dos pais dele).  
>A questão é que eu estou feliz. E é isso que importa.<p>

**FIM**

**Amor, **

**Misa  
><strong>


End file.
